Differential amplifiers are used in a variety of applications, including amplifying receive signals, distributing local clock on the chip and transmit signals in mm wave radar systems. Neutralization is sometimes used to enhance the gain of the differential amplifier transistors by providing positive feedback between input and output terminals. Capacitor neutralization involves connecting a neutralization capacitor between the amplifier output and the amplifier input to neutralize the gate to drain capacitance of the amplifier transistor. This connection is made in a cross-coupled manner with the positive drain terminal connected to the negative gate terminal and vice-versa. Many mm wave common source differential amplifier designs use neutralization to increase operating power gain of transistor and improve reverse isolation. Variations in fabrication processing, however lead to process spread, and the capacitance of the neutralization capacitors or the transistors can vary greatly. Amplifier designs that use process variable neutralization capacitors face gain and stability challenges across process. To ensure stability at one process extreme, amplifier gain has to be sacrificed at the other extreme. Amplifier gain performance can be adjusted or tuned to combat process gain and stability variation. For example, the gate bias of amplifier transistors can be varied. However, the full gain spread cannot always be recovered using gate bias adjustment since this technique does not counteract gain reduction due to overlap capacitance. Also, changing the bias of the device significantly impacts other RF parameters such as the noise figure and linearity of the device. Another approach uses varactors instead of fixed metal interconnect neutralization capacitors. However, varactors have a lower quality factor (Q) at mm wave frequencies compared to metal capacitors and this reduces the amplifier gain. Another approach uses shunt switches on the amplifier transistors to reduce the gain when the switches are engaged. This approach does not change the inherent gain of the amplifier stage, and the finite impedance shift due to the switch has to be taken into consideration while designing matching networks. Accordingly, improvements are needed to provide robust amplifier gain and stability performance across process variations.